The Kids of the Future
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: a story about Miroku and Sango’s children and how they try to make it on their own at a young age, no their parents aren’t dead.


Title: The Kids of the Future

Description: a story about Miroku and Sango's children and how they try to make it on their own at a young age, no their parents aren't dead.

Disclaimer: InuYasha and the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1

A voice echoed through the trees of the large forest, yelling out, "Hiraikotsu," for a powerful throw of the large boomerang. The voice itself belonged to a young girl you was only twelve, but had an amazing adaptation of a warrior. The girl, dressed in a very dark pinkish demon slayer suit, ran swiftly through the trees, ready to catch her weapon as it returned to her. Smiling as she knew she destroyed the weak demon ahead, the girl caught the boomerang with ease.

"Sister," she heard a voice call and the girl with the Hiraikotsu, turned to see her younger sister who were a dark purple slayer suit, running to her with an equally satisfied smile.

"You got the demon, sister, very well done," she praised.

She smiled fondly at her younger twin, "Thanks, where's…."

"Hey, wait for me," they heard, "Sisters."

A younger boy came running up to them and stopped to catch his breath, "Do you have to go so fast."

He looked up and saw a sympathetic face from the younger of the twins, but the one who had strapped Hiraikotsu back onto her, had her hands on her hips, not pleased at all.

"Where have you been, you're supposed to be right behind me, I told you to stay close to me!" she started shouting at her little brother. But as she looked down at this ashamed expression, hers began to soften. She sighed and finally said, "Come on, we should get home, master probably has dinner waiting for us."

She led the way and the other two followed.

"Don't worry," whispered the other twin, so only her little brother could hear, "she just doesn't want anything to happen to you, you remember what she promised mother."

The boy nodded, remembering all too well. On the way back to their home, the eldest sibling started remembering herself what had happened the last time she saw her parents.

FLASHBACK

"Well, we're off," the eldest child stood bravely in front of her mother and father as though she wasn't really as scared as she felt.

Sango looked down at all her children with sad smiles and stopped on her eldest. Flashbacks of when she gave birth to them all suddenly came rushing back to her and with this she started to tear up. She bent down to her eldest and gave her a huge hug.

"Be careful, my darlings," Sango said. Her daughter who she hugged tried to remain strong, but she started to cry too as she hugged her mother back.

"It's almost time dear," Miroku spoke.

Sango reluctantly pulled apart, "Please be careful."

She nodded, "I will mother, and I promise I will take care of everyone."

Sango then nodded, "I know you will, you are so strong, sometimes you remind me of myself when I first started training as a demon slayer," she stroked back her daughter's bangs, "I know you will make me proud."

She reached behind her and took Hiraikotsu, "I want you to have this, I think you're ready to take charge."

"Mother," she said astonished as she received the gift, "your Hiraikotsu."

Sango's smile brightened, "I can make another one."

She hugged her mother again, this time more tightly and Sango did the same.

Afterwards she took her other twin daughter in her arms, "I love you, my sweet daughter, you're very special to me."

It was true, her second born twin daughter had been a really sweet and kind child, reminding Sango a lot of Kagome.

"I love you mother," the next twin said as they pulled apart. Sango turned her head to her last born child to see that he was sobbing uncontrollably.

Sango laughed a little, her son reminded her so much of her brother, Kohaku, who also got cowardly, but also had a huge amount of courage inside that took a little longer to uncover. Sango opened her arms out, waiting on her son's embrace.

The boy didn't hesitate and ran at top speed towards his mother and buried his face in her shoulder. Sango rubbed her cheek against his head, "You cried a lot the day you were born," Sango started as the memory rushed back to her, "even when Lady Kaede put you in my arms, but you were so adorable and I knew that day that you were going to be a strong man one day," Sango pulled from her son and made him look up at her, "I see it in your eyes."

"Really," her son said, wiping away his tears.

"Mmm hmm," Sango nodded, "Just don't be too much like your father," she looked back at Miroku with a knowing smile.

Miroku rolled his eyes a little.

"I love you mother," her son told her. Sango brushed some of his remaining tears away motherly, "I love you too son and listen to your sisters."

Miroku bent down to the kids' levels as Sango stood, "Ok, time to say goodbye to your father."

All the kids went to Miroku at the same time and he got all of them in one hug, "Daddy loves you very much," he told them, trying his best not to cry. Sango smiled sadly at him, knowing he was trying to be strong for everyone. She started to tear up again and she casually brushed the tears with her hand.

"You be good to your master, and do what he says," Miroku ordered as he stood.

Soon all three children were leaving the hut they had called home to the place that would give them a new journey so that they could hopefully have a better future and one day return to their first home, stronger and wiser.

As the girl came out of the flashback, she looked up at the sky, 'I miss you mother, father,' she thought sadly. She looked back at her siblings, what lie waiting ahead of them, what was their real purpose in life. She wished she had the answers for all of them.

A/N: so how was the first chapter? Sorry that I didn't give them names, not sure yet what I want to call them.


End file.
